Neuropathic pain (or neuralgia) is generally defined as non-nociceptive pain, in fact, neuropathic pain is produced by a change in neurological function or structure as opposed to activation of pain receptor cells in the case of nociceptive pain.
Diabetic neuropathy is a common complication of type II diabetes that can affect virtually every tissue of the body and induce significant morbidity and mortality. Pain affecting the feet and ankles which is often severe, is the most common symptom of the condition. Duration of diabetes and poor glycemic control appears to be responsible to some extent for nerve damage that ultimately is perceived as painful impulses.
Treatment of diabetic neuropathy is challenging and is currently far from optimal. In fact, neuropathic pain is recognized as one of the most difficult pain syndromes to treat. Currently available therapeutics are modestly to moderately effective in relieving symptoms and are limited by side effects and drug-drug interactions. At the present time, only two drugs are officially approved for the symptomatic treatment of diabetic neuropathy: pregabalin (structurally related to gabapentin) and duloxetine. Both have troublesome side effects, including somnolence and dizziness. More particularly, pregabalin, and also gabapentin, are associated with body weight gain which can worsen the metabolic control in patients with type II diabetes.
There is a need for a therapeutic having better or similar analgesic properties as the currently available treatment but with less adverse effects, and more particularly with beneficial or neutral metabolic effect.